powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep16: "Do You Believe in Miracles?"
Chpt9 Ep16: "Do You Believe in Miracles?" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins just moments after Kurt attacked Gadreel with The First Blade. Hunter and Castiel are holding a feral Kurt back from Gadreel who is slumped to the floor bleeding out from the slash-wound inflicted on him. Kurt wrangles out of the duo's grasp and stands to face Hunter who is blocking his way. Hunter Drop the blade, Kurt! Kurt Move! Hunter No, Kurt! Kurt Hunter, MOVE! jumps Kurt from the side and Hunter leaps in to grab Kurt's right arm and the blade. Aah, no! Hunter to wrestle the blade out of his brother's grasp Just let it go, Kurt! Let it go! Later, now in the bunker's dungeon, Hunter and Castiel shove Kurt inside and stand between him and the entrance. Kurt Get the hell out of my way! Hunter Look, something is wrong with you, Kurt. And until we figure out what, this is where you have to stay. Kurt And you two are gonna do what? Take on Metatron yourselves? That's smart. Oh, no, wait. No, you -- to Cas you lost your angel army. And now you, -- to Hunter you're locking up the one guy who has a shot at killing that son of a bitch! Hell of a plan, fellas! In silence, Hunter and Castiel turn and push the doors shut, locking Kurt inside. Kurt calls after them but ignores his demand. The duo heads back to the main hall to store the First Blade in a locked case and at the same time, discovers that Gadreel has now disappeared after leaving behind a trail of blood from his wound. They then head out to go find him. As Kurt is in the dungeon, he's shown to be throwing up on the floor and coughing horribly. He finally recovers just a little and walks over to a small mirror in a nearby cabinet. He sees that his mouth is covered in blood that he's has been coughing up to. In Heaven, Metatron is writing on his typewriter finishing up the last page of "his story". He has one of his angels set up a new angel radio, in which, an actual broadcasting device, one that manages to reach out to every known existing angel and announces on it that he will be closing the Gates of Heaven temporarily to tend to some business on Earth. He then leaves his office, "to tell the last part of the story". Later, Hunter and Castiel eventually finds Gadreel, having to not gone too far. He's still collapsed from his wound and begs for his life. Castiel out to heal him We're not here to hurt you. Gadreel No. Your Grace. Healing me will only weaken you. doesn't hesitant and proceeds to heal Gadreel's wound. Castiel shows to stumble for a second Gadreel Did you hear him? Castiel Metatron. Yes. Where is he going? What does he want? Gadreel I'm afraid...humanity. Meanwhile, Crowley is having a massage done by one of his demon servants. And goes on to brag how he "defeated" Abaddon all on his own. He is then interrupted by a summoning from Kurt back at the Men of Letters dungeon. Crowley What could it ever be this time? Kurt frantic What the hell's happening to me, you son of a bitch? Crowley Liquor before beer, bad taco? How should I know? Kurt I can't shut it off! Crowley What do you mean? Kurt I-- ever since I killed Abaddon, it's -- it's like this whole...other thing! I get this sense that I-I need to kill. I mean, I really, REALLY need to kill! And if I don't -- Crowley You yak your guts out. It's the Mark. Kurt Meaning? Crowley It wants you to kill. The more you kill, the better you feel. The less you kill, the less better you feel. Kurt How much less better? Crowley One would imagine...the least-best better. Kurt So...dead? But Cain had the Mark and held onto it ever since-- Crowley Cain was a demon. Your body's not strong enough to contain the Mark's power. Kurt eye betraying his fear What if I got rid of it? Crowley You want to get rid of it? Kurt himself back in control I--- what I want now is Metatron dead. Crowley Go on. Kurt But I have to get through that door to get the Blade. And you're gonna help me. Later, Hunter, Castiel and Gadreel return to the bunker. Hunter then spots the case where the blade was stored in, being layed open on the table. Hunter rushing Oh, no. Hunter then tries to contact Kurt but doesn't answer. Hunter Damn it. Kurt is gone with the blade. How could he even gotten out? Castiel You think it was Crowley? Hunter scoffs Who else could it be that freed him? I mean, he and Crowley have been bromancing over the Blade ever since Kurt got the Mark. Gadreel The Mark? Castiel The Mark of Cain. Gadreel So that's what Kurt cut me with -- the First Blade. In a way, that could be useful. Hunter What? Gadreel Well, Metatron is more powerful than ever, but if Kurt has the First Blade and the Mark, that might give us an edge against Metatron. Hunter You're joking, right? An hour ago, we were ready to throw Kurt into a padded cell, and now you're saying he's our best chance against Metatron? Castiel Hear him out, Hunter. Hunter Oh, right. Excuse me. Sorry, guys. Uh, sorry I'm a little less than eager to hear that our best chance is -- is arming the warhead and hoping it hits the mark. This is not a bomb we're talking about. This is my brother! Gadreel And your brother would not be alone in this. Together we can help him defeat Metatron. Hunter How? Gadreel I believe Metatron has found a way to tap into the Angel tablet, harnessing its power to give him divine powers equivalent to -- Hunter "God", right? I mean, that's what this is all about, isn't it? Metatron wants to be the new God? nods Hunter Great, well, that basically makes him unstoppable. Castiel Not if we can break the connection between Metatron and the tablet. That would make him just an ordinary angel again. Gadreel That is possible. Castiel Where's the tablet now? Gadreel Somewhere in Heaven. I can get us through the gates. Hunter And then what? I mean, why would they let you in? If "Metatron's number two" shows up with "Heaven's most wanted", the jig is up. Castiel Hunter, we have to try. Otherwise, there won't be anyone else to stop him. Meanwhile, Metatron is now on Earth, and performing random miracles in front of crowds to make a name for himself. Where one incident, a woman is hit by a car after a few patrons witnessing it. However, Metatron, disguised as a beggar, goes up to the deceased woman and brings her back to life as the crowd of people are astonished by this. Later, he heads to a nearby a homeless camp, where Metatron heals a man of his diabetes. Another angel appears, who blames Metatron for the fall of Heaven and tries to reveal Metatron's true identity, but Metatron's new followers believe he is the new Messiah, and goes to attack and gang up on the accusing angel. Metatron drops his angel blade so that his new found follows can stab the angel, killing him. Metatron exclaims that now he's finally able to make humanity love him after all. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse